


Un chico con suerte

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drunkenness, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Billy. —¿Uh? —¿Puedo besarte?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un chico con suerte

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Young Avengers pertenecen a Marvel Comics, Allan Heinberg y Jim Cheung y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Música ligera flotaba fuera del estéreo a través de los diminutos agujeros de las bocinas.

Eran las tres de la mañana y el volumen estaba bajo porque, aun estando solos en el departamento de Teddy —su madre había tenido que salir de la ciudad por trabajo—, el adolescente tenía vecinos gruñones a los que no quería molestar.

Billy rió por lo bajo, poniéndose de pie para tomar su lata de cerveza del escritorio y beber un largo trago; después de cuatro latas, ya no sentía la lengua y estaba temblando, de pies a cabeza. No podía pensar de manera coherente.

Por algún motivo, a sus espaldas Teddy tenía la expresión más culpable del mundo.

—¡No me digas que no estás ebrio! —hipó Billy, con las mejillas rojas. Teddy entornó los ojos y negó con la cabeza—. ¡Pero si has bebido más que yo!

Teddy se encogió de hombros.

—Otro de mis dones, aparte de la metamorfosis.

Billy parpadeó, confundido. No tenía idea de si le gustaba o no estar ebrio con un chico _que le gustaba_ y estaba sobrio. ¿Y si hacía algo estúpido? ¿Cómo estúpido? ¿O decía? ¿Decía? ¿Qué cosa? ¡Algo estúpido! ¡Ah! ¿Algo estúpido como…?

—Esa canción me gusta —informó Billy y, durante un instante, creyó que la información era digna de anotarse en bitácoras. Teddy debía tener bitácoras de todo lo que ocurría en su habitación, ¿o no?—. Baila conmigo —oh, volviendo a lo estúpido.

Las mejillas de Teddy se pusieron tan rojas como la lava de un volcán.

—¡N-no! Billy, no _sé_ bailar —se excusó, intentando alejarse cuando Billy dio un paso al frente para tomar su mano.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sí? Pero se supone que vine aquí para hacerte compañía mientras tu madre no está ¡Y! a divertirme. Contigo.

—Conmigo.

—Contigo.

—D-de acuerdo.

Billy sonrió. Rodeó la cintura de Teddy con los brazos y lo abrazó. Teddy hizo lo mismo. Comenzaron a mecerse al compás de la canción, lenta como un arrullo para enamorados. Billy comenzó a cantar. Y eso sólo hizo que el sonrojo en las mejillas de Teddy se hiciera peor.

Apoyó el mentón sobre la coronilla del chico borracho y respiró profundo, llenándose los pulmones del aroma de su champú y su sudor. Olía _bien._ Olía a algo que Teddy podría adorar por el resto de su vida.

El corazón comenzó a latirle estúpidamente rápido.

—Billy.

—¿Uh?

—¿Puedo besarte?

Silencio.

Billy asintió con la cabeza pasado un segundo.

Teddy presionó los labios sobre el cabello negro del hombre que tenía entre los brazos. Billy maulló, decepcionado.

—Cuando estés sobrio… —prometió Teddy.

Billy pareció conforme.

Teddy no pudo dejar de sonreír en toda la noche.


End file.
